Irresistible Temptation
by fire-panther24
Summary: Lilly and Oliver have been going out for almost 3 years but now someone has come between them. Lilly can't control herself and soon finds herself cheating on Oliver. Warning: Something very close to a sex scene is in here.
1. What The!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Just an idea I got the other day when I was watching MTV and Ne-Yo was explaining what his new vid and song is about. I have to warn you that there something very close to a sex scene here.**

Irresistible Temptation

"Bye Oliver...Love you too," Lilly said as she hung up with Oliver. They had been going out since the middle of eighth grade and it was already towards the end of Junior year. She could still remember the day Oliver had asked her out. April 14, her birthday, he had asked her out on her birthday and she had to admit that it was the best birthday present ever.

_Lilly blew out the candles on her cake. She was now, officially, 15._

_"So what'd you wish for Lilly?" Miley asked. Lilly smiled at her._

_"I can't tell you or it won't come true," Lilly responded. Miley stuck her tounge out at Lilly. They laughed._

_"Come on Lilly, just tell us," Oliver said. Lilly rolled her eyes._

_"Only if you guys want bad luck..."_

_"Whatever, we don't care!" Oliver and Miley said at the same time. All three laughed again._

_"Ok...I was just trying to give myself a bit of luck and hope the right guy comes along pretty soon." Miley and Oliver exchanged knowing looks._

_"I'm gonna get another soda," Oliver said as he walked away. Lilly said something to Miley but she suddenly had the feeling of someone behind her. She turned around and soon found her lips against Oliver's. Oliver pulled back and smiled._

_"Happy birthday Lilly,"_

Everything had gone good for a while but then...Lilly jumped as her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. She had mixed emotions as she saw the name that came up on the cell phone screen. It was the same person that had called her many times before. It was the same person that Lilly couldn't resist. It was the person Lilly was cheating on Oliver with. She pushed the talk button and brought the cell phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beautiful" The person on the other line said. Lilly shivered at the sound of their voice even though she had heard it many times before.

"Hey, what're you doin' calling me right now?" She asked playfully.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over. No one's home right now, we'll be all alone." Lilly bit her lip. It was so tempting but the nagging thought about betraying Oliver was there.

"I don't know..."

"Aww, come on, please? Just for me?" They sounded so begging and Lilly lost all self-control. She gave in.

"Ok, I'll be right over."

"Great, I'll be waiting." She hung up with a sigh and got her car keys. She put the key in the ignition and soon she was on her way to her secret lover's house. She banished all feelings of guilt as she pulled up to the all too familiar house. She rang the door bell. The door opened and she stepped inside.

"Hey Lilly," The person said as they gave her a hug. "Thanks for coming." Lilly smiled at them.

"No problem," She held the person by their waist. She pulled both their bodies closer and placed a kiss on the person's lips. While most of her pushed all other emotions aside there was still a part of her that wanted to stop and be faithful to Oliver. _This is wrong,_ the voice in the back of her head said._ This is wrong for two reasons, three actually. One, you're cheating on Oliver, two, the person you're cheating with is Oliver's friend, and three, the person you're cheating with is MILEY!_ The voice screamed. It was really strong now, strong enough to cause Lilly to pull back from the kiss. Miley gave Lilly a questioning look.

"What's wrong Lilly?" She asked. Lilly looked at Miley, studying her, remembering every detail of her face. Lilly closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Guilt, it's so unfair to Oliver. I just...don't think we should continue this," Lilly said, keeping her eyes closed. Miley scowled, she hated when Lilly got like this. She wanted Lilly all for herself, she wanted Oliver out of the picture. It was too bad Lilly had feelings of love and guilt otherwise she probably would've broken up with Oliver already. Though she couldn't really call it love because what she was doing with Miley right now was pretty much proof against love.

"Do you really want to stop Lilly?" Miley asked in a begging voice. She gently placed a kiss on Lilly's lips. Lilly pulled back and sighed. Miley smiled inwardly, she knew that sigh, it was the sigh of submission. It was a sign of Lilly's inability to resist Miley. Lilly had a strong will but Miley was sneaky. Miley knew how to get people to do excatly as she wanted. She had a with words, she knew what to say, when to say it.

"No, I just...I just don't want to hurt Oliver," Lilly said.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Miley said as she gave Lilly another kiss. The kiss developed more and soon all of Lilly's feelings of guilt were drowned out by her sin. Miley pushed Lilly up against the wall and kissed her heatedly. She slipped her tounge in. Lilly ran her hands over Miley's body. Miley did the same but she stuck to Lilly's back, which was really sensitive. Lilly moaned as she felt Miley's hands all over her. Miley started kissing her neck and collar bone.

"Ohh...God...Mi-Miley..." Lilly gasped out. She soon found herself tugging Miley's shirt off. The two girls soon found themselves on the floor. Lilly was on top kissing Miley passionately. Miley let Lilly have a few moments of dominance before she rolled over so that she was on top. She pulled off Lilly's shirt. Lilly moaned again as Miley ran her hands over Lilly's smooth, flat stomach. Miley started trailing kisses all over Lilly's body. Lilly moaned Miley's name. Each kiss flared with a burning heat that intensified greatly before blending with the next kiss. Miley ground her hips against Lilly's, which caused Miley to emit a low moan. Because of all their moving around, Lilly's pants had started to slip down so that now they were just barely holding on to her hips. That exposed a thin strip of sensitive skin. Miley gently traced her fingers over this layer of skin, so lightly that it was just a ghost of a touch, a tease to Lilly. Lilly shivered at the tingling she got from the contact.

Suddenly the back door of Miley's house opened.

"Hey, Mil-What the hell?!" Crap. It was Oliver.

**A/N: ...**and there you go. It's gonna stop there...or is it?! I don't know we'll see.


	2. Losing Oliver?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana if I did it'd be on pay-per-veiw under adult content. Lol, jk. Heck no it wouldn't be.**

Irresistible Temptation

"Hey, Mil-What the hell?!" Crap. It was Oliver.

Miley and Lilly quickly jumped off eachother and put their shirts back on. Oliver stared at the two. Both looked away feeling mixtures of emotions. Embarrassed, hurt, guilty, astonished, ashamed. Miley, for the most part, felt embarrassed but she had trained herself, from past experiences(though none of them like this), to push emotions back and forget them for as long as possible.

"Well?" Oliver said, "Lilly? Miley? Will someone tell me what the fuck was just going on?!" Lilly answered him, even though she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"What do you want us to say? What do you want me to say? That it isn't what you think? I can't say that because it pretty much was what you're thinking."

"But-but why? Why Lilly? Was it me? What went wrong in our relationship?" He sounded so hurt. Lilly chanced a look at him and saw he was close to tears. She, herself, was fighting back tears. She didn't want it to end like this, she never wanted to be caught. She shook her head.

"I-I don't know Oliver. It just-I...don't know why..." She said. Her shoulders slumped and she sat down. Oliver hung his head. He suddenly looked up at Miley.

"And, you, why did you? You knew we were going out, you were the first one I told when I realized that I liked Lilly. Then you go behind my back and-and...Ugh!" He let out a frustrated sigh. "I trusted both of you and then you go and hurt me like this. I never expected any of this, ever, especially from you two. You guys are supposed to be my best friends...Now what? What's next? We can't go on and pretend it didn't happen! That's impossible." He turned around. "I'm leaving...and don't expect our friendship to survive this." Then, he left. Lilly put her face in her hands and started crying. Even, Miley felt close to tears. She couldn't hide behind all the defenses she had built but right now, she needed to help Lilly. Lilly was a lot worse off than her. She needed a friend right now.

She sat down next to Lilly and put a comforting hand on her back. Lilly subconsiously leaned against her.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I-I should've listened and backed off. This is all my fault. I've ruined two friendships and one relationship. I didn't think, didn't know, didn't mean for anything to happen. I should've never..." She trailed off and shook her head. "I'm sorry." She said again. Lilly calmed down a bit and removed her hands from her face.

"Don't blame yourself for everything. I'm as much to blame as you are. I didn't stop it, I might've said to stop but I never really wanted to. I know that if I tried hard enough I would've stopped but I didn't." Miley stared ahead.

"You never really wanted to...what does that mean?"

"I can't explain it Miles. I'm just insanely attracted to you...more than I've ever been to anyone else." Miley smiled a little. She put her arm around Lilly's shoulders. "What do we do about everything?" Lilly asked.

"We have to take it as it comes. I don't think we can fix it," Miley sighed," we can try but I don't think it'll help. We both lost Oliver." She finished sadly. Twin tears silently slid down her face. Both of them wished Oliver would still be their friend but they knew it wouldn't happen. Like Miley said, they just had to take life as it came to them, with or without Oliver.

Oliver sat up on his bed with his head in his hands. He didn't even attemp to hide the tears that flowed freely down his face. He couldn't believe that Lilly cheat on him. He didn't even know that Lilly liked girls, much less Miley. That was shocking in itsself. Everybody knew that Miley was bisexual, she had come out in freshmen year but he never expected Miley to go after _his_ girl. Before he had thought of Miley like everyone else: sweet, funny, trusting, a good friend, but now he thought of her as a back stabbing, girlfriend stealing son of a bitch. It was a bit harsh but he didn't think of her as Miss Smiley Miley anymore.

Then there was Lilly. He felt so betrayed by her, more so than Miley. He never even suspected a thing. Everything seemed to be going perfect in their relation ship but obviously there was something wrong otherwise Lilly wouldn't have cheated on him. He didn't know what to do. He knew that even if he tried to forgive the two girls nothing would be the same. But what if it did? What if everything went back to normal? Was there harm in trying to fix what's broken? Oliver sighed and wiped his tears away. He didn't know what to do anymore.

**A/N: **Okay, short chapter, I know. I'll let you decide. Should he try to forgive and forget or not? Tell me in a reveiw.


	3. Two Choices

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or How To Save A Life by The Fray! Enjoy!**

Irresistible Temptation

Oliver woke up the next morning and headed for the shower with clothes in hand. He peeled off his clothes, feeling like he was peeling back layers of vulnerability. He adjusted the warmth of the water then got him. He took a sharp intake of breath as the hot water scorched his bare skin. He stood still until he got use to the water then preceeded to get clean.

Once he was good and squeaky clean he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist.(A/N: Oliver lovers squee with joy!) He toweled off and put on his clothes(Jeans and a long sleeve black shirt with a gray Volcom t-shirt over). He finished getting ready and headed downstairs with his messenger type bag hanging at his side. He grabbed an apple and headed towards the door.

"Bye Mom! I'm leaveing!" He yelled before closing the door behind him. He grabbed his skateboard and helmet, which were laying outside by the front steps, and took off for school. As the high school came into veiw he slowed down and kicked the board into his hand. He unclipped the helmet and carried both things in his right hand. He walked inside and headed towards his locker, which was right next to Lilly's and Miley's. He paused for a moment when he saw both girls there. He walked towards his locker and put in the combination so the lock would open. He completely ignored the two staring girls as he got his things and put them into his bag. Then he closed the locker and locked it before walking away without so much as looking at Lilly and Miley. He headed towards his first period class room even though school didn't start for another 5 mintues.

One Week Later...

Oliver got out his house keys from his back pocket and opened the door. His mom was still at work and his dad was on a business trip. Oliver closed and locked the door behind him and headed towards his room. He threw his backpack on the bed and dropped his skateboard and helmet on the floor with a heavy _thud_. He had nothing better to do so he headed downstairs to watch tv. He had just clicked to his favorite channel when the doorbell rang. With a sigh he got up and went to answer the door. He opened it and was surprised, even though he didn't show it. Standing on the fron steps was Lilly.

"Oliver, we need to talk," She said. Instead of saying anything, he started to close the door. Lilly put her hand and pushed it back a bit. "Oliver, it's just a talk." Oliver attempted a polite smile. It was the kind of smile you would give to a stranger.

"Fine, come in then," He said as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Thanks..." Oliver nodded once at her and closed the door. They headed into the living room and sat down. They sat in an awkward silence for a moment.

"So..." Oliver said,"What did you want to tell me?" Lilly looked out throught the window to her right. Lilly was trying to think of what to say. She felt a bit scared. Why did she come in the first place?

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

"Umm...I'm not really sure how to start." Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"Then why'd you come?" Lilly flinched slightly. The way he said that sounded so cold.

"I just want to know if we could try to be friends again?" She asked. Oliver looked outside.

"I...don't know...I really don't..."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

"Can we at least try? We've been best friends since preschool. It sucks not talking to you or joking around or anything like that." Lilly said.

"Well, Lilly," The name felt strange and unfamiliar on his lips,"I just really don't know how to go about this. You really hurt me, you know." Lilly sighed.

"Yes, I know I did. I should've told you instead of having you find out in the way that you did." Oliver nodded in agreement. "But even so, I really want to be your friend again, nothing's the same without you."

Silence. Oliver looked outside once again.

"Come on Oliver, you know that a friendship that's lasted this long shouldn't end so soon or abruptly. It'd be best to just try and forget and be friends." She had to find a way to push through that wall of defense he had built up. No one had been able to talk to him for the past week. He would just push people away.

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

"Do you think it's that easy to forget about it? It's not. We were going out and then you go behind my back and cheat on me with Miley. Hello, reality: That's kind of harsh and it kind of hurts, duh!" Oliver said. He wasn't shouting but the words had an even worse effect then they would've if he _had_ yelled.

"Like I said, I'm sorry, it was a low blow and I should've told you," Lilly said.

"Yeah, you should've told me," It was silent for a moment. "I didn't even know you liked girls..." Lilly looked up at him.

"_I_ didn't even know I did." Oliver looked at her in confusion. "What? I didn't...it just sort of..happened..."

"Really? I mean, I would've thought you would just, know...you know?" Oliver said.

"Umm...sure...Oliver you know that if this hadn't happened, you know between me and Miley, that you would been the first to know when I realized it, right?" Oliver nodded. "I just really wished it hadn't happened."

"Are you saying you don't want to be with Miley?"

"No, I'm saying I wished the...senario(sp?) didn't happen." Lilly cleared up. She tried to think of what to say next. He didn't really seem to be understanding what she was trying to get across. _God, please help me get through this,_ She thought to herself.

"Oh..."

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

"So..._can_ we continue to be friends?" Lilly pushed after a few moments of silence.

"Umm...let me think on it," Oliver said.

"O-ok." They sat in more silence. Lilly was going through the worse guilt trip imaginable while Oliver was battleing hisself. His mind told him not to forgive her while his heart told him to forgive and be friends again. His heart knew that nothing would be the same without Lilly, his friend since preschool, the one person that he's been through everything with. But his mind reminded him of the hurt she had put him through, it told him that she couldn't be trusted anymore. Again, his heart told him the opposite. He didn't know what to do.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

"Oliver? Please answer me, I need to know," Lilly said in a begging voice.

"Geez, Lilly, can you quit pushing?! I'm trying to think here!" He yelled. Both of them winced. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that, so snappish and irritated.

"I'm sorry Oliver but I just want to know!" Lilly said.

"Well, just give me sometime! I need to think this over. It's not like I'm going to forigve and forget in the blink of an eye!"

"I'm just trying to figure out if I can save a friendship that has lasted almost 13 years!" Lilly yelled back.

"So am I! It's harder for me than it is for you!"

"How?"

"Well, for one thing, I feel the most betrayed. I'm the one who lost my girlfriend. Oh, and how about the fact that I walked in on you and Miley about to...to..have sex on the living room floor!" He shouted. Lilly looked like she was about to yell something back. Then she slumped her shoulders and looked down.

"There's two things you can do Oliver. You can keep going the way you are and forget everything, forget the incident, forget you were ever friends with me or you can stop and try to repair this broken friendship because it's killing me not knowing if we can or cannot be friends anymore and every second that passes hurts me more and more," She said in a low voice in contrast to Oliver's previous shout.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

Oliver stood still. He had fully expected Lilly to yell back at him. She stayed looking down. "Do you know how hard it is to see you every morning and have you walk by without even acknowledging that I even exist or how hard it is to go each day without hearing you tell a joke or call me Lils or even hear you laugh? It hurts more then you will ever know. Basically it feels like I dropped off of the face of the Earth to you."

Still Oliver stayed still. He didn't know how to respond to that. Like she said, he had two choices. The question was, which one would he choose? Lilly was desperatly hoping Oliver could just _try_ and forgive her. She was starting to wonder if coming over to his house was a good idea after all.

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

"I'm sorry Lilly but I just don't know what to do," Oliver said. Lilly sighed and stood up.

"Fine, I'll just go. Obviously coming here was a mistake." She said and started walking towards the door. She walked out and closed it behind her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and she started to walk home. Inside the house Oliver sighed and headed upstairs. He went to the window in his room and looked out. He could see her walking home. He watched as the wind picked up and blew her long blonde hair around. He could remember laying down on his couch with her next to him watching a movie and just feeling happy that he had her. He could remember stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear and her smiling and laughing with him. He sighed and shook his head. That part of his life was over and know he had to decide on a new way to life. Two choices...which would he take?

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life..._

**A/N:** I feel proud that I updated!


	4. The End!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana! Get it into your head people! Gosh! Gosh, gosh, gosh, gosh! Lol, have you've ever seen date movie? Sorry this took so long!**

Irresistible Temptation

Oliver lay on his bed thinking. He was just laying there with his hands behind his head, starting at the midnight blue ceiling. Yet again, he was thinking about the talk he had with Lilly. His mind still told him no, he couldn't trust her, she had broken his heart and didn't deserve a second chance. His heart said yes, forgive because she was the best friend he ever had, since the moment they met they were friends. He sighed. Why couldn't things just be plain and simple? He ran a hand through his hair as he debated with himself.

_She's your very best friend, just forget everything about her? Not likely, forgive her! _Obviously his heart talking.

_She double crossed you! Why give her a second chance? So she can do it again? No way!_ His mind argued. He sat up and clutched his head with both hands.

"Just shut up! I can't think right...just shut up," He whispered to himself. He shook his head again. _Keep this up and you'll go crazy._ He sighed and walked over to his computer. He was about to sign on but stopped for a moment. There was a good chance that Miley and Lilly were on right now. He signed on but as invisible. _What were they talking about_, he wondered.

**MilesnMiles:** so what did he say?

**SkaterLilly:** Basically, he said he didn't know if we could be friends. we both got mad and I ended up leaving

**MilesnMiles:** :( That sucks...

**SkaterLilly:** i know...

**MilesnMiles:** man, i feel like this is all my fault (sigh)

**SkaterLilly:** how many times do I have to tell u? its not all your fault. i didn't do anything to stop it, I'm as much to blame as you are

**MilesnMiles:** but you _did_ say to stop

**SkaterLilly:** yeah but I did _do_ anything!

**MilesnMiles:** but at least you _tried _to stop!

Oliver signed off. So Lilly _had_ felt guilty about it. _But she still didn't stop it..._ Oliver was seriously annoyed by that voice in his head. He turned off the computer and got ready for bed. He was tired but tomorrow was going to be something new. He had made his decision.

---------------------------------

Oliver headed towards school on his skateboard. Today was the day he made his decision and he was going to let Miley and Lilly know it. He went to his locker and, like the past week, he got his books and other stuff without so much as looking at the two girls. Seemingly not even acknowledging they were there though he was really watching them through the corner of his eye. He faintly saw the look of hurt on Lilly's face as she turned to look at Miley and Miley giving Lilly's hand a reassuring squeeze.

He closed his locker and went to class thinking about what just happened and what was going to happen next. During class Lilly kept trying to talk to him but he didn't pay any attention. Miley did the same in second period and he gave her the same reaction he gave Lilly. Miley banged her hand down on the desk in frustration causing the teacher to get a bit irritated.

Soon lunch came rolling around and Miley and Lilly headed to their table as usual. Both were still half expecting Oliver to come walking up and sit down. They exchanged looks and sighed.

"Well, I guess talking to him did absolutely nothing," Lilly said bitterly. Miley nodded.

"Gosh, this totally sucks..." Miley said. Miley looked around and saw Oliver standing with a group of boys, talking and joking as if they were the very best of friends. Miley scowled then sighed. "Well, if Oliver doesn't want to be friends with us anymore I guess we just have to accept that and move on. We can just sit here and mope around."

"Yeah, I guess..." Lilly grumbled. Miley rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Lilly, it's not like he was your only friend."

"But he was my first friend! That counts for something doesn't it?" Lilly said with raised eyebrows. Miley stuck her tongue out at Lilly which cause Lilly to laugh.

"There, that's better. I hate it when you're all grumbly and mopey and sad," Miley said. Lilly smiled.

"Nice use of synonyms," She said. Miley shook her head as if Lilly was a hopeless case.

"What'd up girls?" Someone said from behind them. They turned around in their seats and gasped. It was Oliver. He smiled at them.

"Oliver..." Miley started, trying to find the right words. He brushed some hair from out of his eyes.

"I decided to forgive you two. Obviously you two like each other and far be it from me to stop you. I just wish you would've told me but hey, I guess it's not that big of a deal anymore, right?" Miley and Lilly exchanged looks and smiled. Both jumped up at the same time and hugged Oliver.

"Thank you, thank you ,thank you!" Lilly said excitedly as she hugged him.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Miley exclaimed. Oliver laughed and hugged them back.

"Hey, I can't be the one to ruin the trio that's lasted since middle school. Besides, I missed you guys," He said.

"Aww, we missed you too," Lilly said. They all smiled at each other and were glad that they were friends once again. Besides, Oliver's not one to hold a grudge for a long time!

**A/n: **BOOYAH! I've got it done, finished, and complete! Hell yeah! (does happy dance) Shortest chapter story I've ever written but hey, at least it doesn't suck... :D Hope you are all happy...Sorry it took so long and that it's so short... :P


	5. Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Well, here's an alternate ending because SOME people weren't happy with the way the story ended before. Be warned: This chapter's dark, character death!

Irresistible Temptation

Oliver sat on the edge of his bed with his head bowed down. His long dark brown hair was hiding his face from view, most importantly his eyes. He was crying, tears flowed freely down his face and cascaded onto the ground. It had been a month since he'd broken up with Lilly and things had only gotten worse. He had become a loner at school. When Miley and Lilly came out about their relationship everyone had thought Oliver was some crazy homophobic and that he couldn't accept them but that wasn't right. He could care less that they were lesbian and bisexual but he did care that both of his best friends had screwed him over. Now everyone at school basically hated him because they believe him unaccepting and he was too uncaring to correct them and explain that Lilly was a cheating bastard and that Miley was a girlfriend stealing bitch.

If that wasn't bad enough, he was having problems at home too. His mom had left them. About two weeks ago he came home from school and found that she wasn't home. He didn't think much of it, figuring she was out shopping. However, he started to get worried when she wasn't home after three hours. He got suspicious and went to check her closet to see if her clothes were still there. Nothing. The closet was completely bare of her clothes, the only things hanging there where his father's. Next he had checked her drawers, again, nothing. He started panicking and ran to the phone to call his dad on his cell phone.

At first his dad didn't pick up but the second time he did. His dad answered with an annoyed "What?" Oliver explained to his father about his mom. "Are you sure she's not just out?" He had asked in the same annoyed tone. Oliver insisted that his mom was never gone for that long without calling or leaving a note. His dad had sighed in a 'this is a waste f my time' kind of way and told Oliver that he'd be home soon. Oliver waited at least half an hour before his dad showed.

"What took you so long Dad?" Oliver asked.

"I was busy," Was his dad's answer, "So what was this you were telling me about your mother being gone?" Oliver sighed and explained again. His father look unconvinced. "Have you tried calling her?" He asked. Oliver stared at him in disbelief. Did he think Oliver an idiot? Of course he had called, at least five times in the last four hours! His dad sighed. "Well, let me try calling her again." No matter how much they tried, they couldn't reach her. Now Oliver felt truly alone. His mom was the only person he had left and now she was gone. His dad didn't give a shit about him. He had never even wanted to have Oliver. He was always busy with his work, leaving early in the morning and getting home late in the night.

Oliver was alone day and night, in body, mind, and soul. Nobody was there for him anymore. He could die and no one would show at the funeral, if his dad wasn't too cheap for it. His dad was starting to be borderline abusive. He blamed Oliver for his wife's abandonment of them, claimed that Oliver was too much of a burden for her to handle so she up and left. Whenever his dad got a day off he spent it getting drunk and yelling at Oliver at the top of his lungs, almost daring to go as far as to hit him but Oliver was no small boy. He was a full grown man already, tall with a slight build and he wasn't stupid either. He knew that as soon as his father even laid a finger on him he could call the police or Child Services, even though Oliver hardly considered himself a child. His dad knew that too, that's why he always restrained himself. Also, he wasn't too confident that he could over take Oliver in a fight and he wasn't willing to risk it.

All in all, Oliver's life had become a living hell, only barely managing to get by. He was starting to become numb and he hated it. Nothing felt real anymore and sometimes he questioned why he was still alive. There was nothing left for him. No parents that cared, no friends to say comforting words, no relatives to talk to, not even a pet to confide in. So why was he still here? Only because he was afraid to die so soon but that was fading fast. So fast that he was almost ready to take his own life. Scratch that, he _was_ ready to take his own life. All he needed was a way.

The phone rang. Oliver stared at it, wondering, should he pick it up? He shrugged and reached for it.

"Hello?"

"Oliver, are you still home?"

"Yes, Dad, I am..."

"Shut up," His dad hissed from the other end, "I want you to make dinner tonight," As if he didn't every night, "and try not to burn anything," Not like he ever did, "and try not to be such a fucking annoyance when I get home!"

"When are you coming?"

"At 7 or 8, maybe. Whatever time, have dinner ready." And his dad hung up without another word.

"I hate you too Dad," Oliver said bitterly into the phone before slamming it back onto the receiver. Hmm...why _should _he stick around any longer? Who was there too miss him? No one. No one gave a fuck about him anymore. Maybe he was dead except for when his dad decided to yell at him. Oliver got up and looked at himself in the mirror. Overgrown dark brown hair that desperately needed to be cut and combed covered his dull, lifeless chocolate eyes. His skin was pale and there was a zombie look to him. He was dead on the inside, his body nothing but a shell struggling to still keep and existence anymore. Nothing was right, nothing was how it once was. All he wanted was for everything to be normal again. For him to feel happy once more. Happiness. When was the last time he had smiled? When did he laugh? What was happiness anymore? Happiness was just a myth now, no longer existing in Oliver's broken, damaged, and bleeding heart. Nothing was truly existing anymore. Just like him, everything around was fading away.

Oliver went to the basement. He made his way over to a small wooden truck in the corner hidden under a pile of moldy old blankets and coats. He shoved those aside and opened the trunk. Inside there was an assortment of weapons, mainly pistols. Each was fully loaded and ready to go. Oliver picked one up, a simple shiny black handgun. It seemed right for the job. He headed back up the stair to his room, gun in hand. What was left but to pull the trigger and leave this world forever? All he had left was three words to say and he wrote them down on the paper.

Burn in hell

His message to everyone and himself. He simply didn't care anymore. Oliver sat on the floor, back against the bed and put the gun to his head, right up against the temple. He took a deep breath, his last moments of life. Only one person he loved, his mother, and she wasn't here to save him. With no one to save him and no one to care, he pulled the trigger, releasing the bullet and ending his life in a violent and bloody bang. He fell to the side with only one thought.

What happened to me?

**A/N:** Ok, here's an alternate ending. Definitely more dark and angst. Poor Oliver, there's nothing left to live for. :'( 


End file.
